gaymoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Boys Life 5
Handlung / Summary / Acte deutsch Spoilerwarnung Fishbelly White :Die amerikanischen Provinz: ein Junge lebt auf einer Farm und scheint keine Freunde zu haben. Er ist ständig mit seinem Huhn unterwegs, was ihn unter den anderen Jugendlichen befremdlich wirken lässt. Eines Tages ist er mit einem Nachbarsjungen untwegs und erkundet unter einer Eisenbahnbrücke seine Homosexualität mit diesem Freund - alles ganz harmlos. Als dieser Freund ihn danach mit seinen Freunden in deren Auto mitnimmt und diese ihn ständig als "Schwuchtel" bezeichnen, leugnet der Junge dies - und tötet schließlich sein geliebtes huhn, nur um nicht als "Schwuchtel" dazustehen. Late Summer :Eine Fotoausstellung. Der Fotograf erinnert sich an eine Geschichte aus seine Kindheit, welche in seinem "besten" Foto eingefangen ist: er war ein Junge, welcher vor Kurzem seinen Vater verloren hat und bei seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin einige zeit verbringt. Er und der Cousin werden Freunde und er ist fasziniert von ihm. Sie verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Bis zu dem Tag, als es einen Autounfall gibt. Time Off :Einge Tage im Leben eines jungen Soldaten der israelischen Armee. Die Tage sind bestimmt von Drill und der ständigen Bedrohung, an die libanesische Grenze geschickt zu werden. Als die Gruppe einen Tag in Jerusalem verbringt, begleiten wir den jungen Soldaten auf seiner Suche nach dem Kommandanten - in den er (heimlich) verliebt ist. Als er diesen schließlich auf einer Parktoillette mit einem Anderen beim Sex beobachtet, bricht für ihn eine Welt zusammen. Dare :Ein Außenseiter auf der Highschool ist heimlich in den Schulrowdy verliebt. Als dieser ihn eines Tages nach Hause fahren will, landen beide im Pool des "Unerreichbaren". Während eines Gesprächs über Blow-Jobs kommen sich die beiden schließlich näher - bis die Freunde des "Heteros" überraschend auftauchen und dieser seine Rolle weiterspielt. english Spoiler warning Fishbelly White :The American province: a boy lives on a farm and seems to have no friends. It is constantly with its chicken on the way, which lets him to be seen strange to other young person. One day he is on the way with a neighbour boy and explores under a railway bridge his homosexuality with this friend - everything completely harmless. When this friend carries him forward thereafter with his friends in their car and constantly they call him "faggot", the boy denies this - and finally kills his loved chicken to be not standing there in order as "faggot". Late Summer :A photo exhibition. The photographer remembers a history out its childhood, which is caught in its "best" photo: he was a boy, who lost recently his father and is spending some time with his aunt, his uncle and his cousin.He and the cousin get friends and he is fascinated of him. They spend much time with one another. Up to the day, when there is a car accident. Time off :A few days in the life of a young soldier of the Israeli army. The days are certain of twisting and the constant threat to be sent to the Lebanese border. When the group spends one day in Jerusalem, we accompany the young soldier on its search for the commander - with whom it (secretly) is in love. When he finally observes these on a park toilette having sex with another, a world breaks down for him. Dare :An outsider on the Highschool falls secretly in love with the schoolrowdy. When this wants to drive him home one day, both land in the pool of the "unattainable one". During a discussion over Blow jobs the two finally approach themselves - until the friends of the "hetero" emerge surprisingly and further-plays his role. français Fishbelly White :La province américaine : un garçon vit sur une exploitation agricole et ne semble pas avoir d'amis . Il est constamment avec son poulet en route ce qui le fait agir étrangement sous l'autre jeune. Un jour il est avec un garçon voisin untwegs et explore tout à fait de manière inoffensive sous un pont ferroviaire son homosexualité avec cet ami - tout. Quand cet ami l'emmène avec ses amis dans sa voiture et quand ceux-ci le qualifient constamment de "Schwuchtel", le garçon nie et tue cela - enfin son poulet aimé, seulement pour ne pas être là comme "Schwuchtel". Late sonneries :Une exposition de photo. Le photographe se rappelle une histoire son enfance qui est recueillie dans sa "meilleure" photo : il était un garçon qui a perdu récemment ses Vate et dépense avec sa tante, son oncle et son Cousin quelques temps. Lui et le Cousin est fasciné amis et lui par lui. Ils dépensent ensemble beaucoup de temps. Jusqu'au jour, quand il y a un accident de voiture. Time off :quelques-un jours dans la vie d'un jeune soldat de l'armée israélienne. Les jours sont déterminés par un drill et la menace constante, à laquelle frontière libanaise on envoie . Quand le groupe passe un jour dans les Jerusalem, accompagnons nous le jeune soldat sur sa recherche de commandant - dans lequel lui (en secret) amoureux. Quand il observe enfin ceux-ci en Letton d'huile garer avec l'autre avec le sexe, pour lui, un monde décompose. Dare :Un étranger sur le Highschool verliebt en secret dans les Schulrowdy. Quand celui-ci veut le conduire à la maison un jour, les deux atterrissent dans le groupement de l'"inaccessible". Pendant une conversation sur des Blow-Jobs, ceux s'approchent enfin de les deux - jusqu'à ce que les amis du "Hetero". Meinungen / Ratings / Opinions :Bild:004.jpg Tommy-76 - 10.11.2006 weblinks * IMDb **deutscher Artikel **english article **article français *wikipedia **english article Kategorie:2006 Kategorie:Israel_-_Israël Kategorie:USA_-_US_-_États-Unis